Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-2} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}-{0} \\ {1}-{-2} \\ {1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {3} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$